


如蛾撲火

by tardis67



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis67/pseuds/tardis67
Summary: Leonard McCoy不是第一次為James T. Kirk冒險，他以為自己已經心滿意足，直到一枝神奇的失憶藥劑送到了他的手上。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻炮友設定，大段Top!Jim描寫，微量軍銜的不當使用，輕微BDSM

McCoy喘著氣撐著自己，他身下的艦長出了微汗，在昏暗的艙室和溫暖的燈光下，他的軀幹泛著微金的光芒，笑得像偷吃了魚的貓兒一樣。年輕的艦長猶有餘力翻身，讓醫生躺到床上，小心翼翼地讓對方的性器退出自己的身體。

 

他跪坐在醫官的腰腹處，俯視著一臉疲憊但滿足的Leonard，自由地伸展自己由吻痕點綴的身體：「喲，老骨頭，你還好嗎？要不要醫療支援啊？」

 

「操你的，Jim。」醫生單手按上額頭，抹掉汗水，低聲說。

 

「我隨時奉陪啊，就怕你吃不消。Bones，我很樂意為你操勞，是你堅持要操我。」火熱的手指輕輕滑過醫官隨呼吸起伏的腹肌，假如Leonard年輕十年，他絕對會把這該死的傢伙按在床上操死算了。不過，認識這傢伙五年後，他可不敢莽撞地試探能年紀輕輕就執掌星聯旗艦的艦長。

 

Leonard瞥向Jim，發現對方還真是一臉興致勃勃，隨時能再來一輪的樣子，他暗自嘆了口氣。

「你真想操我？來吧。」

 

當對方真的伸手拿了潤滑劑，只比艦長年長五歲的醫官幾乎想開口求饒，讓對方趕緊拖個樂意獻身的船員進來。

 

可惜，James T. Kirk再喜歡床上活動也不會隨意讓別人上他的床，就連他們在學院開始同寢時，Jim也用相位槍威脅了他一番。即使成為了床伴，他亦無數次放棄主動權，五花大綁著被年輕的情人操或騎到失去理智，才最終擺脫了上床必須綑綁的規定。

 

有時他也會疑惑，當初在學院花名在外的Jim是不是嫌麻煩才滿足於只有他一個床伴的狀態，而他對這把老骨頭的熱情又能延續多久。

 

當修長的手指進入他時，Leonard發出的聲音介乎呻吟和嘆息之間。

 

－－－

  
感受到熾熱的視線，Leonard從PADD上抬頭，發現Spock雙手付於身後，一臉正直彷彿不是來聽八卦的樣子。

 

「Spock，自己坐下吧。

你也不是第一天進我的辦公室了。」

 

幾輪烈酒和甜酒後，Spock一語不發，除了雙頰翡綠，根本不像是來喝酒的樣子。不對，他的確是來喝酒，但不像人類一樣邊喝邊聊。Leonard不會說他是個好酒友，但在帝國的艦隊裡，像他們這種身處指揮鏈頂端，卻無野心再進一步的軍官可不多，就像Jim所說的，他倆的共同點其實不少。

 

他們第一次共酌是因為Jim生死不明，他們兩個最不想得到指揮權的人偏偏站在最惹人注目的地方，兩人不得不頂住暗涌，在各方虎視眈眈下躲在醫療灣商討對策。一兩杯過後，他才能承認大地精確實忠於他的艦長，而他相信對方也看穿了他絕不正常的依戀，卻從未說過什麼。

 

每次Jim向Leonard下達跟他的醫護精神相違的命令後，Spock總會默默出現在他的門口。Leonard亦學會了在Chapel告訴他科學部有多少人遭殃時默默掏出酒瓶等待大副的來臨。

 

「Spock，你是怎樣示愛的。」

 

Spock挑眉。

 

「示愛，向某人表明愛意。」

 

「醫生，恕我直言，表露愛意明顯是一件暴露自己弱點，不符合邏輯的事。」

 

「Spock，你真沒嘗試過示愛？」

 

「非瓦肯之道。我大膽假設你的恐懼是失敗？」

 

「老天，Spock。沒錯，所有人都懼怕失敗和死亡，我不需要你的數據。」

 

「那你是在向一個以你所言『毫無感情』的瓦肯人詢問必勝之道？」

 

「 _必勝之道_ ？哈，Spock，你今天真是幽默。」

 

「事實上，我確實有。科學部從一種異星植物的提取液制煉出一種藥劑，可用心理暗示產生短暫失憶效果。」

 

「假如失敗了，就讓對方失憶，假裝一切沒發生過？」

 

「我相信這稱得上是萬無一失的計策。」

 

「確實，我怎麼沒看過這藥劑的報告？」

 

「作為成功研發的獎勵，我給了他們一針劑的自由使用權和一周保密期。」

 

「你們這群科學部的瘋子！要是造成了什麼不良反應，醫療部還得慢慢研究？」

 

「報告我已經在半小時前發到你的帳戶了。還有一份足夠你實驗加實際應用的針劑。」

 

拿起標著TD12的樣本，Leonard灌了一大口波本，他居然在認真考慮對Jim下藥的可能性，只為了一句利益上毫無價值情話。假如被發現了，他的下場絕不會是痛苦亭，而是減壓艙，當然亦不能排除魚雷管的可能性－－假設Jim覺得讓他漂浮在太空整整一周，在飢餓和絕望中緩慢死去方能解恨的話。

 

－－－

 

「Bones，你叫我來就是體檢？我還以為你想在辦公室來一發呢？」

 

「閉嘴。」醫生手起針落，輸液針頭在眨眼間插進艦長的手腕。

 

「Bones，你愈來愈不把我放在眼裡了啊。」艦長打量著開始進入血管的透明液體，瞇起眼睛看著醫官。

 

Bones心虛地轉身，擺弄著無須整理的工具。

他希望器具的碰撞能掩蓋掉他聲音裡的緊繃不安。

 

「這是補充電解質最快速的方法，誰讓你把跟地精的對打練習延長了一倍。」

 

這絕非他第一次把違禁藥用在人體身上，但這次冒險的籌碼最高，不是病人的性命或是進取號的安全，而是他自己的命和心。

 

「嗯哼。」

 

背對著Jim，Bones聽到對方敷衍的回答，但他仍乖乖地坐在原位，任由好友的補充劑從吊針注進他的血液，醫生深吸口氣問：

 

「Jim，你愛我嗎？」

 

熾熱的眼神停留在他的頸後，卻令人頭皮發麻，下一瞬降臨的溫熱呼吸更令他的全身冰冷。

 

「愛，愛到可以原諒你膽敢對我用還在試驗的逼供藥一次。」

 

溫熱的嘴唇在他的頸後落下一吻，冰冷的液體進入他的手腕動脈，他跌進了黑暗。

 

－－－

Bones在搖晃中恢復意識，雙手被捆在身後，左臉被按在枕頭上，赤裸裸地趴跪在艦長的床上承受對方的撞擊，不知道自己已經像玩偶一樣被抽插了多久。

 

睜開眼只見在上方晃動的Jim，在艦橋上總是鋒芒畢露的臉上寫滿了情慾和佔有，無論看多少次都令Leonard慶幸自己在穿梭機上遇見對方。在淫糜的肉體拍打聲中，他忍不住呻吟：「嗯…啊…Jim…慢一點。」

 

「啪！」艦長的回應是一巴掌落在醫官的臀上。

 

「居然真對我下藥，膽子不小啊， Bones 。」

 

「我只是為了...問...一個問題，啊。」

 

Jim乾脆地抽出了輾壓著敏感點的性器，轉而以時輕時重的力道按摩或是輕抽對方的雙球。

 

醫生吃痛地扭動，吞下呻吟說：「Jim，我錯了。」

 

「既然錯了該說什麼？」帶繭的手環著敏感的性器，而醫生很清楚對方的手握力有多少。

 

「請懲罰我，長官。」

Leonard讓胸膛壓向身下的抱枕，使力把浮現紅色指印的屁股往上拱。

 

Jim滿意地把輕吻像雨點一樣落在他的背部，在幾個似有若無的接觸後，Leonard扭了扭腰求饒：「求你，長官。」

 

艦長滿意地伸手，雙手撫過臀部，緩慢地滑過凹陷的腰線和有力的肌理，最後停留在對方的肩上，然後施力讓趴跪的醫生換成坐姿。

 

「既然是懲罰就自己動。」

 

醫生順從地坐好，吞下對方抵在入口的堅挺，大腿用力挺動。在情慾的浪濤中，Lenoard不知抽插了多久，呼吸開始變得沉重，速度慢了下來，身後的大手毫不留情地拍在紅通通的臀部上：「繼續，少校，這就不行了嗎。」

 

醫官只能咬牙挺腰，盡力讓肉棒對準自己的敏感點，通道不停地緊繃擠壓。

 

「很好，少校，想我狠狠地操你嗎？」

Jim把自己的雙手按在對方的腰上，托舉著疲累的醫生，肉棒不時推進Lenoard無法想像的深處。

 

Lenoard忘情地呻吟，無法思考對方在說什麼。

 

「回答我少校。」

 

Lenoard只能回答唯一正確的答案。

「是...長官，嗯...求你，操我。」

 

「非常好。」

 

艦長飛快地解開了手腕的繩結：「給我趴好。」

 

醫生顧不上自己發麻的手腕，只是努力不讓自己倒在床墊上，在他轉換姿勢的過程中，長官的肉棒還插在他的屁股裡，淺淺的抽動讓醫生忍不住呻吟。

 

艦長緩緩抽出性器，看著對方濕潤的小穴隨他的肉棒緩緩擴張收縮，他把性器猛地插回，輾向對方的敏感點。

 

看著年長情人像雌獸一樣的姿態，一邊配合地晃動擠壓，一邊不知所云地呻吟的情景讓性器脹大了一點，Jim拋開一切他擅長的情愛技巧，任由獸性掌控抽插的節奏，隨著延綿不斷的呻吟和肉體拍打聲，兩人一起到達高潮。

 

－－－　

 

第二天，Bones 渾身痠痛地走進醫療灣，發現陷害他的罪恢禍首還敢安坐在他的皮椅裡，幾乎跳了起來，但他的理智率先克服了身體的本能反應。

 

「操你的Spock，以後不要再來蹭酒喝。」

 

「我相信你得到了你希冀的答案，我提供了一個方案，而它成功了不是嗎？」

 

「命運是個婊子，你等著吧。」

 

這時，醫官桌上的顯示屏自動開啟，一個容光煥發的艦長出現在兩人眼前：「中校，我還在等科學部的藥劑報告呢。」

 

Spock點點頭，離開了醫療灣，Bones皺眉瞪著Jim：「你早就知道了TD12？」

 

「一切都在我的計劃之內，Bones。」

 

Leonard McCoy瞬間得到了另一個有關James T. Kirk的 _頓悟_ ，上一次還是他不顧一切地把這小子偷渡上進取號時－－ _他這輩子都擺脫不掉Jim_ －－這次則更進一步： _他要麼是被Jim氣死，要麼是被他操死_ ，但他脫口而出的卻是「我愛你，Jim。」

 

「我知道啊。」

 

醫生翻了個白眼，準備截掉通訊時，他聽到了：「我也愛你，Bones。」

  
－ The End －


End file.
